


More Than Gravity

by Shinocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Wine, plane smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things can happen on an eight-hour plane ride.<br/>A lot of resolutions can be made too.</p><p>Takes place right before Noiz x Aoba Drama CD, on the flight heading towards Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This was a giftfic written for n-oizu on Tumblr as part of [DRAMAtical Murder Fic Exchange](http://dmmdficexchange.tumblr.com).
> 
> It's plane smut. Proceed with care.
> 
> The image I had in my head when I wrote this is [this](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/02/23/article-2283321-18383C40000005DC-210_964x601.jpg), if it helps with your imagination :)
> 
> Lastly, enjoy~

He still couldn't believe that he would ever muster the courage to ride on one of these… metal machines – one of the marvels in his life that had defeated everything he ever believed in, soaring itself high into the sky as he clung onto his seat twitchily for his dear life. Noiz had tried hard not to laugh at him when he first saw his bewilderment upon first sight of this very – in his own words – metal monster. Cold sweat ran down his spine. He couldn't help but swallowing down his throat relentlessly, attempting to contain his nerves when Noiz nudged him flippantly on the elbow that had him jumping in shock.

The mere resolution to follow Noiz out of his home country, out of his comfort zone, was a decision nerve-wrecking enough for him. But having to, physically, travel in this humongous metal-made monster required a whole new set of braveries of his own; something he never had a tie-up of.

There were plasma screens of arrival and departure times lining along the wall of the airport. Soft classical music played in the background while suitcases and luggage could be seen scattering in various corners, the ambient sound punctuated sporadically by the sound of airplanes taking off or landing on the tarmac runway outside.

“H-hey,” he called out as they waited in the departure hall, their flight soon to take off. “Do you think this is a good idea?”

“Hmm?” Noiz shot him a cagey sideway glance, a thin frown forming in between his eyebrows. “Having second thoughts about following me to Germany?”

“No, that’s not it,” Aoba shook his head. “I mean…” He budged his gaze to the few airplanes lining along the runway, feeling the tremors returning to him. “…traveling in… those.”

Noiz chuckled, earning him an instant glare from Aoba.

“How else do you want us to travel?”

“B-boat?”

“Too long.”

“Ah… haha.”

He took a profound breath, closed his eyes, and rubbed his chest. His heart thumped raucously beyond his ribcage, causing it hard to breathe. Never in his entire life would he ever imagine himself being on one of these, and never would he ever expect himself to act so exaggeratedly paranoid over a new experience.

“It’ll be fine,” Noiz said, grasping Aoba’s hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb. “You’re going to enjoy it.”

He didn't know what Noiz’s smirk implied and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know about it. When the announcer called for their boarding, he thought it was perhaps best if he never knew. Ignorance is bliss after all. With one last look at Midorijima across the gigantic window panels in the airport, he lifted his luggage, making sure that Ren was put into sleep mode, and followed Noiz through the departure gate, hand-in-hand.

It was evident from the moment he stepped into the plane that Noiz had him in his best interest as the air stewardess led them to what looked like a premium class of seats. He sat by the window, on chair that was maroon and glossy and there was even enough space for him to curl up on the chair if he ever felt like it.

It looked more like a mini version of the lavish hotel they’d stayed in the previous night than an actual airplane cabin.

Was this what Noiz meant by he’d enjoy the ride…?

Despite being surrounded by nothing but substantial comfort, cold sweat coated his hands as he gripped onto the chair’s handle, his vision hooked on the vase of flower on the table in front of him, his mind a piece of white.

“Hey.”

“Woah!”

Noiz smirked, then leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. “Don’t be so nervous. Everything is going to be fine.”

“Unlike _someone_ , I’m not used to this at all and I regret so much for not saying a proper and longer farewell to Granny now,” Aoba pouted, his exasperated expression replaced by raw distress in the next second.

Noiz released a small laugh and, while Aoba was still submerged in tension, he gripped his hand, intertwined their fingers and slanted his body towards Aoba’s so that their arms were pressed against each other.

“There would be more of this experience in the future,” Noiz said, tone nonchalant.

Aoba didn’t need Noiz to tell him this. He was the one who’d made this step after all. Who was he to blame anyone for his own decision?

Closing his eyes, he took in another deep breath, releasing it a few seconds later before he looked at Noiz, a small curve adorning the corners of his lips.

“You’re right but…” he gulped down his throat, then taking an abysmal look out of the window. “I can’t help it, you know? This is the first time I’m riding… this.”

“It’s called an airplane,” Noiz explained, a very redolent tease of its own.

“I know what it is!” Aoba retorted. “It’s just… it’s very surreal to be sitting in one of this, with you, nonetheless.”

His words seemed to have wiped all the intentional teasing Noiz had left in him as he felt the clasp on his hand tighten.

“Everything will be fine,” Noiz repeated. He was sitting so close to him, his outline palpable from the corner of his eyes.

When the airplane started moving, he shut his eyes again, clutching tightly on Noiz’s hand, every one of his nerves pulsated with evident shakiness.

Noiz didn't seem like he was affected by the situation at all. Even when the plane left the runway and ultimately soared towards the sky, he merely kept his gaze out of the window, as if he was pondering on something before Aoba finally opened his eyes.

“Woah…” he breathed. They were flying above clouds, the scene below them draped in a sea of blue. They were flying, literally. But yet, Aoba could no longer feel any of the vibration he’d experienced earlier when they took off. All he could feel instead, was Noiz’s very firm grasp on his hand, alongside his searing gaze that’d told him that Noiz had been staring at him for the entire time now.

“See? We’re fine,” Noiz said, not forgetting to throw his signature smirk at Aoba’s direction.

Sulking, Aoba pulled his hand out of Noiz’s, looking around the plane just to realize that they were, as how he’d conceded when they just boarded, practically alone.

“You really need to do something about this,” he frowned at Noiz.

“What is it?”

“This,” Aoba pointed a finger at the uninhabited space around them. “Did you book this entire space?”

“I didn’t,” Noiz said, straight-faced. “I asked for business class, but I didn't expect it to be empty.”

 _Well, that’s because no one in Midorijima could afford it as well as you_ , Aoba thought to himself. A garish sigh later, he slumped against his chair, the bum at the back of his head that was his ponytail pressing between his head and the soft material of the chair.

“Do you want some wine?” Noiz asked, noticing how Aoba had finally calmed himself down.

“…Are you kidding me…?”

“Hm?”

“They have… wine… here?” Aoba stared shadily at Noiz. “What is this? A restaurant?”

Noiz chuckled flippantly. He stood up, just enough to press the tiny button above their head before they were soon greeted by an air stewardess, who smiled radiantly at them as she presented them with a menu.

“Do you want anything to eat, sir?”

“Yes, two glasses of wine, please, and—“

Aoba decided that he no longer wanted to hear what Noiz was saying. Turning around, he looked out of the window, suddenly gaining interest in the uncharacteristic cloud shapes sifting their way below them instead. Sure, he’d made sure that Aoba had the best comfort even when they were traveling, but Aoba wasn’t expecting _this_ much from him when Noiz had told him to rest assure.

Now he couldn't rest assure at all.

He wasn't used to silence either. Now that he was high up in the sky, in an expansive cabin with no one but only himself and Noiz, it somehow made him feel a bit… apprehensive.

“Are you okay?” Noiz crept towards him, leaning so close that he could feel his breath on his face.

They were left alone again, and no matter how small Noiz’s voice sounded now, it felt loud in his ear.

“Fine,” he replied meekly. An eerie tension pooled at the pit of his stomach; he was feeling slightly woozy but he decided to keep it from Noiz.

Noiz had worried enough and it's not like there’s anything he could do anyway.

He was only distracted when an air stewardess came to them with two glasses of red wine in her hands. He shot Noiz a fleeting glance, then releasing a sigh before he stretched a hand towards the glass, the cold sensation against his palm had him fidgeting out of reflex before he drowned the wine down in one gulp.

“…that’s fast,” Noiz muttered. When he responded with a glare, he noticed that Noiz’s own wine was barely touched, as if he hadn’t drunk it yet.

“You don’t drink?” he asked.

“I do, not as fast as you,” Noiz said, his face still near, his breathing still hot, and for a second, Aoba wondered if he was fantasizing how lustful Noiz looked like at this very moment. He shook his head, immediately averting gaze with Noiz but Noiz was quick to tilt his chin over and the next thing he felt had him clinging onto Noiz out of sheer impulse.

Noiz scent swamped him in the next second, his tongue slipping into his mouth as effortlessly as it always did. He welcomed it, anticipating it, his tongue searching around for Noiz’s as if its world depended on it. His face heating up, feeling Noiz’s palm against his cheek, the mere touch burning every inch of skin he was touching. His hands slipped from Noiz’s shoulders to his chest, the furious heartbeats he felt from beneath the thick material of clothing took his arousal to a different height.

“You’re more aroused than usual. Are you okay?” Noiz smirked. Thin sheen of sweat beaded on Aoba’s forehead as he panted, the giddiness in his head did nothing but intensifying the queasy feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He laid back, pushing Noiz away and closed his eyes with heavy breathing.

The pressure from being in the sky must be the reason he’s feeling so sick right now.

And the wine was definitely not helping.

At all.

Noiz must have noticed it as well. Pulling a white handkerchief out of his pocket, he wiped the sweat off Aoba’s forehead, then gripping Aoba’s hand and pressing his palm against his cheek. Aoba wasn’t in any conscious situation to explain how he was feeling to Noiz and he appreciated greatly by how Noiz didn't seem like he needed to hear anything from Aoba to know what’s happening to him.

Sloping his forehead against Noiz’s shoulder, he breathed slowly, trying to convince himself that he was merely traveling in a car instead of on a colossal metal machine _in the air_ and allowing his thoughts to wander senselessly and eventually, into darkness.

He woke up to a dimmed surrounding, giving him a transitory detachment from reality. He tried moving, just to notice that a blanket was spread over his body. Noiz slept soundlessly by his side, his hand _still_ on his as he snoozed calmly. He smiled, reality gradually returning to him as he edged towards Noiz to kiss him blithely on the cheek. Noiz merely shifted a tad without waking up.

After making sure that Noiz was still deeply asleep, he looked away, finally having his own time to scrutinize his surroundings. From the window of the plane, he could see the wing engine semi illuminated from beneath the glass window, the lower half of it shining around the rim, the upper half several shades darker. The cabin they were in had the look of a billionaire’s private jet. There were only a few rows of seat, including the ones they were occupying. Behind them were the most sophisticated couches and coffee tables with cabriole legs. Plush curtains embraced the windows, there was even a bed that could fit two in a small bedroom beneath the cubicle separating the cabin.

He shifted his attention from the interior of the airplane to the view outside, no longer able to stomach the very fact that he was indeed, being engrossed in extravagance he hadn’t dared to believe. Fragments of cloud shatter the ocean, flowing as sheets hundreds of feet apart, giving him an opaque view of the sea beneath the translucent layer.

It was a few more hours until they were to land in Germany. There was nothing else he could do but to sit in his seat and fill his mind with contemplations that he didn't have the answers to. He looked sideways again, finding an insentient smile embracing his own feature at the sight of his sleeping boyfriend. One year back, he’d never dream of sitting on this very plane with the person he very much loved like how he did now.

He’d never expected himself to move out of his own comfort zone and right into a world he had zero idea of.

This entire traveling-in-the-air experience was merely a start; there were a lot more experiences that’d astound him from beyond this border.

The more he thought about it, the more incredulous he became. Acting out of pure instinct, he leaned towards Noiz again and was about to kiss him on the cheek when Noiz’s eyelashes fluttered.

His motion froze upon seeing Noiz’s sleepy, lime-green pair of eyes staring right into his own light-brown orbs, their distance extremely close. His smirk was more than enough to tell Aoba of what was to happen and he didn't have the time to pull himself back when he found Noiz sitting up and encircled an arm around his waist.

“Looks like you’ve pretty much recovered now,” Noiz whispered, hot breath hitting Aoba on the cheek.

“W-well, I’m not _that_ fragile, you know?” Aoba said, his attempt to push Noiz away resulting in an action that suggested cripplingly of seduction.

“I didn't mean it that way. It’s normal for someone to feel uncomfortable experiencing things for the first time,” Noiz responded with a flirtatious lick on Aoba’s cheek. “Hope you had a good sleep.”

“…wait, did you order the wine just so I could… sleep?” Aoba glowered with a suspicious raise of eyebrow.

“Hmm,” Noiz droned, his voice an octave lower. “Not entirely but I guess you could say so.”

So what _exactly_ was the purpose of the wine then?

“I didn't want you to end up feeling sick throughout the ride,” Noiz explicated. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Much better,” Aoba comforted.

“Good.”

The ephemeral lick on his cheek soon turned into a wet kiss that had him tremble in his seat. The few times he’d experienced Noiz fresh from his sleep, they’d ended up in unceasing rounds of cuddles and gratuitous kissing. Now, his sensible thoughts were casted aside; he was merely acting on impulse, and Aoba was his impulse.

“Hey.” His voice resounded in a dangerous growl, budding a nervous clench in the pit of his stomach that was stemmed from a totally different reason from before. He thought he’d be experiencing nausea once again.

“N-Noiz,” he struggled, but Noiz’s hand was already on his chin, angling it towards him as he planted a kiss directly on Aoba’s lips. _Was it the wine?_ he wondered. His head felt heavy but there was also this uncanny coloration of heat between them that was slowly but surely engulfing him from the inside. He was reminded of their last intimate intercourse just a few hours back when Noiz had pulled him into a corner just to ask him if he was really fine with following him to Germany. He remembered him being infuriated by Noiz’s insecurity, ending up in several reassurances that’d eventually ended up in a heated make-out session.

He could see the questions in his boyfriend’s eyes; the look that told him that he was seeking for a mutual agreement which he knew he’d eventually fall for.

He frowned upon realizing how effortlessly Noiz’s libido could be triggered and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop himself from crashing into his flow… except if he was to claim his upper hand before Noiz could. He seized a handful of Noiz’s collar and pulled him towards him, pushing an aggressive kiss against the nineteen-year-old and pulling up a victorious smirk upon noticing Noiz’s stunned mien.

“Thought you wouldn't be up for this,” Noiz said with a grin, the allusive lick of his bottom lip had Aoba’s face sweltering in agitation.

“What?” Aoba asked, his upper hand slowly but surely losing grip.

Noiz said nothing. Instead, he sneaked a hand under Aoba’s blanket, landing on his crotch, a gesture that’d expressed better than words.

“Doing it on a plane would be such an experience, don't you think?” he said darkly, eyes glinting with obvious sinfulness.

“W-wait, you don't mean…” Aoba’s eyes brightened. Before Noiz could say anything, he hauled him over and hissed into his face. “Noiz, we’re _on_ a plane.”

“Precisely,” Noiz said indifferently.

“What?”

“We’re on a plane,” he reiterated, albeit it sounded way shadier than how Aoba had said it.

Aoba spent a few moments staring wide-eyed at him before he said, sounding quieter than before. “Are you sure? Someone would’ve come in. They… they might see us—“

“Not if we make it quick,” Noiz interrupted.

“I still don't think this is a good idea,” Aoba relaxed his shoulders, releasing Noiz.

“You aren’t up for it?” Noiz asked.

“…It’s just… I’m not sure if I could do it properly if I have to be cautious of someone coming in the entire time.”

“Like I said,” Noiz inched closer. “We can make it quick.”

“Still.”

Noiz sighed profoundly. Standing up, he came to stand in front of Aoba, crouching down, then spreading Aoba’s legs apart. Aoba backed away anxiously upon realizing what he intended to do, just to find himself trapped in between Noiz and his seat.

“Wait, wait, Noiz!” he exclaimed under his breath. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Make sure that blanket covers me well,” was all Noiz said before he dived under Aoba’s blanket, the sweet massage he felt on his thighs drew a hitch of breath out of him.

“Noiz…!” he hissed, glancing around to make sure that they’re still alone. He bit his lower lip when Noiz unbuckled his belt, the sound of his zipper being pulled open echoed deafeningly in his ears. With Noiz being obscured under the blanket, he could only catch sight of a hollow space around him; a space with no one but him and him alone. It really felt like he was being left alone, that he was merely imagining Noiz being _in between_ his legs, pulling his boxer down until where he was stroking his still-soft dick with motion so tender and careful as if he was handling something fragile.

“I can’t see very well,” Noiz mumbled, his voice muffled beneath the thick wool material of the blanket. “I’d need to depend on my instinct then, or,” Aoba could feel the vibration of his voice clear as day, coursing along his length. His body was definitely reacting to Noiz, greeting him like an old friend. “would you like to guide me?”

The slight lick against the head of his dick made him jump.

He was _sure_ that Noiz was pulling his trademark smirk now, even without the need to see his face. Clenching his eyes shut, he placed weak hands on Noiz’s head, clasping the wool material of the blanket as he imagined how soft and silky Noiz’s short strands would feel like if he was able to feel them now. The temperature in the cabin was moderate, just nice, not too cold. But that was his impression when he just boarded. Now, he was sweating, hazy quivers spread through his body, warmth travelled down south and gathered where his sensitive spot was.

“N-Noiz…” he moaned, breathing open-mouthed. Noiz took no break with his dick either; he sucked, a tad more experienced than the first time he did it for Aoba, but still sloppy and clumsy, the mere mental image of it did nothing but stir Aoba even further.

Wet sounds reverberated in the cabin. When Aoba opened his eyes, the atmosphere was pitch-black and gloomy, the ‘Exit’ light at the emergency door even more prominent than before. Someone must have dimmed the lights for them, assuming that they were asleep.

“N-noiz, please, I need to—ugh!”

He was about to tell Noiz that he wanted to do something for him but Noiz gave his head an rough suck, pushing the words down his throat before he raised his head, enough to meet eyes with Aoba from below the blanket.

“Coming?”

“That’s not it,” Aoba panted. Noiz simply responded with a smirk, which had Aoba clicking his tongue in return. He was too good at dragging him into his flow. He pulled Noiz up, pushing the blanket out of the way and found his heart skipping a beat upon seeing Noiz’s flustered expression, sweat and heat an obvious mix of stimulation on his profile.

He remembered the time when he first saw this very face in the hospital, he remembered how he found it to be endearing, and how it realized how much he loved this man, even more than he ever realized it himself. Acting completely on impulse, he kissed the beads off Noiz’s face, licking along his cheek and making his lip’s way into Noiz’s mouth. Bitterness spread in his mouth the distant their tongues met; one that he knew tasted like himself. His heartbeats increased in speed, his tension heightened, he felt as if he could kiss Noiz forever like this, engulfed in atmosphere so peaceful and so sensual like this as they locked lips, the softness of each other’s mouth gratifying a sort of pleasure both of them very much needed.

“Too bad,” Noiz simpered in between kisses.

“Hm?” Aoba whirred, hands clinging around Noiz’s neck, a face of sunken lust.

“I’d love to take you here but that’d be too much for you,” Noiz said, every sound he made only vibrated of profuse seduction.

“…huh?”

He thought that was his intention.

Wasn’t it?

He looked towards the cabin door again.

“How long is it till the next meal is served?” Aoba whispered, his soft voice completely mixing with the pacifying cold atmosphere they were shrouded in.

Noiz snitched a quick look at his Coil. “Not for another hour.”

Aoba swallowed down his throat. An hour is more than enough.

“Let’s make it quick,” he said at long last. The bulge beneath his pants was not a lie; Noiz wasn’t the only one with an emergency to tackle. At this point in time, no conviction was needed between them to tell each other how much they yearned for one another, even though the brain versus heart debate was real.

He hushed Noiz aside, taking his pants off, a sign of dominance. His hair was in a mess but he had no time whatsoever to fix these insignificant details now, not when he had a larger crisis to handle. He lugged his pants and boxer out of the way, all done without standing then gave Noiz a timorous look that had Noiz immediately squeezing himself back in between his thighs.

“You sure?” he asked. When Aoba nodded, he unbuckled his own belt, pulling his already rock-hard dick out. Pre-cum glistened under the stirring light, the piercings on it complementing the erotic sight.

“C’mon,” Aoba growled under his breath. He spread his legs apart, grasping onto the back of his knees for support, exposing his hole enough for Noiz to descend downwards and pushed a finger in.

“You're tight,” Noiz commented carelessly. Aoba’s head was in the clouds, literally. He had no idea if this was a good idea but he was already half-gone by now, his arousal a priority above everything else. Perhaps it was thanks to him being incessantly oversensitive over the thought of being caught red-handed, he found himself hard to open up and Noiz’s chary gesture when he thrusted his finger in and out of his hole wasn’t helping the slightest.

“W-wait. Pass me the wine,” he huffed. Noiz did as he was told, all the while with half of his finger still inside Aoba. With the wine glass in his hand, Aoba waved it in front of a bemused-looking Noiz, who raised an eyebrow, visibly getting the message.

“Would it work?” Noiz licked his lips, his voice distinctly lower, evidently provoked.

“Hurry up,” Aoba rushed. They were running against time; the more they were to hesitate, the riskier it’d become.

His glass was soon filled up quarterly with the red wine he drank earlier. He took a wary look at it, gave Noiz a short-lived stare, then quaffed it down his throat when Noiz returned a nod at his direction.

He wasn't great with wine; Noiz knew about it. And he sure knew what’d happen if Aoba was to consume _too much_ of alcohol.

Soon enough, Aoba started giving out small hiccups, his hands wobbly on his thighs as he pushed his finger deeper into him again, just to earn a long moan from Aoba.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Aoba’s face was burning red, thick mist clouding his eyes, bordering between an implied lust and alcohol effect as he snickered, hiccupping as he went.

“Noiz…” he moaned. “Faster…”

Aoba’s conscious was dangling at the edge of the cliff. Noiz heard his name; he knew that Aoba was yearning for him, and as he pushed deeper, he took him in with no resistance whatsoever, a few wanton thrusts was all it took for him to loosen up and for Noiz to input a second digit.

“I-it’s enough,” Aoba writhed; his hands were running out of strength, weak in supporting himself. “Noiz, I want you. Come, please…”

Stars flickered in his eyes; never did he anticipate such upfront seduction when he decided to play this risky game here – on a plane. But Aoba had taken the game to a whole new level – he had taken control over _his_ game and all Noiz could do was fall impotently into this natural, unrestrained seduction Aoba was blatantly flinging at him now. He pulled his fingers out, tugged his tie loose, every ounce of his nerves struggled to contain his lust as he pressed the head of his dick against Aoba’s hole, purposefully applying friction enough to intensify the need between them.

He took a hasty glimpse at the cabin door, just in case. There’s no sign of movement at all; everything was too quiet, too slow. Yet, his heart was sprinting; the alcohol effect swelling, running penetrating energy all over his veins as he pushed his dick pass Aoba’s rings of muscles. Aoba’s sweet moan almost threw his mind out of the window. Pre-cum oozed out of his slit, creating a thin line of semen connecting the tip of his dick with his exposed tummy. He was obviously restraining his voice but his half-conscious mind was his biggest betrayal. Every push drew erotic sound out of him –

\-- which proved to be the best aphrodisiac for Noiz.

He started moving then; he wanted so much to fuck him hard but the seat was cramped and they’d risk devastating the chair if he was to go any faster. But Aoba had encircled his legs around Noiz’s waist, pulling him closer, his dick buried deep inside him, his balls hitting Aoba’s close and punctuated with every applied motion.

“Noiz…” All Aoba could say was his name. “Noiz…”

He brought himself forward to kiss Aoba on the eyelid, brushing his tears away.

“I know,” he growled. Their bodies know. Words aren’t needed. If they were to damage the chair, he could pay for it. What he couldn’t pay for was their need to _feel_ each other as intensely as they could.

Throwing all his reservations to the back of his mind, he thrusted hard and fast into Aoba. The friction powerful, the heat unbearable, sweat damped their bodies, their voices rang odorous melody in each other’s ears. For a second, they’d forgotten that they were physically, literally, on a plane; the indulgence level beyond their own expectations. All that they could feel was each other’s warmth. All hesitations and qualms discarded out of the window; there was absolutely nothing that could stop them at this very moment, not when they were so fanatically thirsting for each other, connected with each other in such an intense level that they thought they’d melt and become one if they were to allow themselves to be captivated in such pleasure any longer.

He thought he was experiencing some sort of fall; falling from the sky, out of the plane, allowing his body to float in mid-air. He couldn't see the end of this inexpressible emotion he was experiencing. He couldn't tell how long more did he have until his body hit the floor. He couldn't tell how long more would his bones be crushed into dust. His body felt light, as if it didn't belong to him, as if something else was controlling his mind. But there was this overpowering arousal that he was feeling within him that’d told him how much he was really looking forward to this sensation – floating in the sky, simply letting his thoughts meander, his body to succumb to the unpredictability.

Nothing to worry about, nothing to be afraid of.

When climax hit, he felt as if he’d finally hit the ground, the slaughtering feeling of smattering into pieces had him blanking out for a few seconds before he felt Noiz’s head drooped against his shoulder, his breathing hefty and his body hot; he felt like the only reality in the midst of his otherworldly sensations.

Intuitively, he raised a hand and stroked the back of Noiz’s head, caressing the fine strands of his short hair, humming lowly yet blithely as he closed his eyes.

All of a sudden, Noiz felt like home, despite him being thousands of miles away from home by now.

 

They were lucky that meal was served only minutes after they’d neatened themselves up. There were creases on Aoba’s shirt that he couldn’t help but cringe at. Noiz looked as spick-and-span as ever, his organized appearance only distressed Aoba even further. He grumbled as he ate his meal – fine steak with sky water, a special request by Aoba – and occasionally shooting sideway glances at Noiz, who looked as aloof as ever, as if nothing had just happened.

He still couldn't believe that they’d done it on an airplane. Noiz was a wicked influence; it was because of him that Aoba was constantly being lugged into flows that he’d never imagined himself to commit to for his entire life.

“What’s the matter?” Noiz asked, just when Aoba was finished with the last bite of his meat.

“’ _What’s the matter_ ’?” Aoba repeated. “Seriously, you need to do something about this attitude of yours.”

“You mean doing it on a plane?” Noiz clarified, completely upfront.

Aoba shrugged. “That, and how you’re always unable to control your own hormones.”

“Well, I’m a growing kid after all.” Like how Aoba had always liked to stress.

“ _Still_ ,” Aoba snarled. “Just… do something about it.”

“Would you prefer me to settle it another way then?” Noiz filched an intentional smirk, but he was quick to continue before Aoba could glare a second longer at him. “Help me, would you?”

All Aoba did was throwing a scowl at Noiz’s direction then looked out of the window without another word.

They were almost arriving. In another hour, they’d be landing in Germany. He was entangled with mixed emotions: excitement, edginess, uncertainties. He didn’t know what to anticipate, nor did he know how he should prepare himself for this change. Noiz had told him to leave everything to him and it didn't take long for him to realize that that was indeed the only thing he could do. He seemed to have everything prepared for him anyway. To what extent, Aoba never knew.

Germany was a place that seemed too mind-boggling for him to reach out to – and yet, here he was, about to land on this very land and about to start a whole new life with Noiz.

“How’s Germany like?” he asked, a question that’d been pressing on his chest for the longest time ever.

“Hmmm,” Noiz considered. He joined Aoba to look out of the window. “It’s different from Midorijima.” It’s something Aoba already knew. “It’s… cold.”

He didn't need more enlightenments from Noiz to understand what he was implying.

“But it’s your home,” Aoba said, breaking the silence. And he wanted to see it. He knew Noiz wanted him to see it too.

There was no way they could turn back time; there were incidents in the past that were no longer changeable – occurrences that’d left traces of regrets and anguish. Mistakes were committed, trails of wrongdoings haunted their minds late at night.

They existed; what done was done. The very fact that Noiz was heading back to this very land where unpleasantness was everything he remembered of was definitely not a simple decision he’d come to make – it was made out of sheer determination, out of the resolution to grow and the willingness to face the consequences of everything that he couldn’t erase.

Back then, he lacked the power to retort, to fight for himself, to make things _right_.

But now, it’s different. He was no longer powerless. He owned the responsibility and more importantly, the support to change things – to finally make things _right_.

This was a crucial changing point in his life that he wanted to share with Aoba – with Aoba being his greatest pillar of support.

“Noiz,” Aoba called out, gently yet pungently. “Everything will be fine, right?”

Noiz smiled. He loved it. He loved that smile on his face – that portrayal of confidence, of kindness, of resolution, and of everything Noiz was. It was everything he loved of Noiz.

As a response, he picked Aoba’s hand up and kissed the back of it.

“More than fine. I’ll make sure of it.”

 _He_ ’ll make sure of it too. That was why he was here, wasn’t it?

He shifted his gaze to look out of the window again. His body had started aching from the long flight. Despite so, the scenery outside of the window was a more accurate representation of his current mood – the sky painted in warm, gentle blue; peace and calm.

Letting out a yawn, he stretched, feeling the weight lifted off his chest, his shoulders felt lighter, his spirit heightened. He was suddenly looking forward to landing a lot more than when they departed.

In less than an hour, they’d be settling into a new life.

In less than an hour, he’d come to learn more about Noiz, discover different sides of his that he never knew, patching up parts of his that were used to be his insecurities and his wounds.

In less than an hour, he’d come to learn more about himself, of what he was capable of, of how far he could push himself, and of the reason why he was here with Noiz in his very own hometown.

And in less than an hour, their very own voyage would start – it was no longer another off-the-cuff decision made between them; it was a lifetime commitment.

He glimpsed at Noiz again, just so he could return his smile, just so he could witness that genuine, perfect smile on Noiz’s face again.

 _It would be fine_ , he told himself as they intertwined their fingers.

Noiz had done so much for him. This time, it’s his turn to return the favour.

Regardless of where they were to be, they knew that their home would always be wherever each other were.

Just like how they promised each other.

 


End file.
